Ikarishipping That One Wish
by Naturegirl360
Summary: Paul Shinji is a lonely teen that has no friends as then he makes a wish on a shooting star but he did not know that his life was going to change forever when he encounters a midnight- blue haired girl named Dawn who will help him make that wish come true with the most craziest adventure ever
1. Life sucks

**Hi Naturegirl360 here,**

**This is my first story it's going to have chapters, but I don't know how many? So since ikarishipping is my one and only favourite Pokémon shipping. I'm basing it on one of my own story original 'That One Wish' but I'm making a few changes into Pokémon version, so enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but the story is mine... and maybe a new Pokémon breed.**

That One Wish

Chapter one

I will never forget that one time that changed my life forever,

From a no-body to a some-body, that life was

PERFECT

My name is Paul Shinji, I'm sixteen years old and my life pretty much sucks, I woke up at my first back to high school since the Christmas holiday was over.

My excuse of an older brother came just as my alarm clock went off "Paul time to get ready for your first day back at school and see your lovely friends and maybe your girlfriend if you have one" *Great that's one way to start my day having Reggie to mention about the things I don't even have* I thought to myself.

I got changed, had my breakfast and started to head out of the door until I was stopped by a embarrassing bear hug from Reggie as if I was his favourite toy "Have a nice day little bro" he said. "get off I'm not a little kid anymore" I screamed, luckily we lived in the forest so no one was around. We do live a house if you're thinking of us living by some tree or something.

Once I managed to brake free I headed straight to school *Stupid school three years I've be here and I don't even have any friends* I thought to myself as I walked up to the school gate of Mystic Wood High which was named after the wood I live and it was just at the edge. I walked to the school field and I noticed a pink haired girl the top coordinator and the most popular girl of the school.

*Even thou, I heard that Ursula just turned single this could be my chance to be popular, AND! Be with the girl I love* I thought "Hayyyyy Paulllllll" said the person that I did not want to see; I turned around to look at Gary and looked at him with my icy cold glare "Well did you have a nice holiday with your FAMILY! And FRIENDS!...Oh wait I forgot you don't have any friends or parents just your bog softy brother Reggie" He said laughing away.

I huffed, walked to a different direction and said "I don't have time for someone as pathetic as **you**!" Gary stood still shocked about this new reaction I gave him as I walked away with the usual hands in pockets.

It was after school and I was walking home, as all of the sudden one my Poke-balls revealing a creamed coloured husky with glittery wings, blue eyes and matching blue collar with a blue heart shaped pendant on it "Well congrats, you managed not to use any violence today for ONCE! In your life" he said, I did a smirk and I replied "thanks, hopefully that make a good impression on Ursula" the Pokémon sighed and said "shame she doesn't have an Angle-Cat "I got annoyed "Well you do know that you kind is the rarest breed there ever was Wolfy" "Second place my evolved form is top rare which is the 'Royal Angle-Knight' and matches up with the 'Royal Angle-Heart'" Wolfy said straight after me "And your an 'Royal Angle-Dog which does not stop talking about 'Royal Angle-Cats', mutt" I mumbled, then I sniggered the annoyed reaction that he did when he heard the nickname.

I was back at home on my bed after the fight to stop Reggie giving me another of his bear hugs as he likes to call a 'bro hug', ate his terrible cooking did some training and collapsed onto my bed tired mumbling "My life sucks". As all of a sudden I saw a shooting star outside of my window, I then thought of the most stupid idea I have ever come up with, but I was desperate, so I said.

"Starlight Star bright, the first star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might.

To get this wish I wish tonight."

I closed my eyes and thought of my wish *I wish that I was popular, I want to have friends and even fall in love with a girl like Ursula* after I did that I thought that it was stupid, but I did it anyway. I climbed under my covers and closed my eyes quickly falling asleep avoiding the images of Angle-Cats that Wolfy kept interrupting my dreams with.

...

*Your wish will come true*

...

**So how was the for a first story? More will be on the way soon.**

**Don't forget to give me your review I'd love to hear some great ideas for my stories but be nice because I'm new and I haven't really shown any these before, so see you next time **

**Naturegirl360 Out.**


	2. The new student

**Hi Naturegirl360 here,**

**I had only one review but that review encouraged me to make my second chapter straight away,**

**Thanks to those who are reading this, it means a lot to me.**

**Any way second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but the story's mine, the Pokémon breed Angle-Cat and Angle-Dog... and a new character.**

Chapter Two

(Paul P.O.V)

It's the next day at my boring, pointless school that's wasting my time for training. I'm sitting by my favourite tree that I like to hang out at.

*My life sucks* I thought for the hundredth time. *But I heard there's a new student coming into the school, oh who am I kidding it's not like the person is even going to talk to me...Another person that won't want to be my friend*.

(? P.O.V)

"Ahh, here we are Mystic Wood High, now to find that boy" I said walking past the school gate, I doubled checked if my Midnight-Blue hair looked sensible and straightened my white hat with the pink Pokémon symbol on it.

I walked to what looked like the school field where people where playing football and some were in groups chatting away. Suddenly two girls came up, one was brunette with a red bandana on her head and the other was a red haired holding a small Togepi. "Hi, I'm May and this is my friend Misty" said the brunette. "HI!" said the red haired girl which was Misty.

"Hi! The name's Dawn!" I replied with excitement, "well, Dawn, let us introduce to you are friends" said Misty. "Sure" I replied again, *Dawn: maybe he will be there. ?: yeh let's hope so* I thought.

I followed them to a small group where there were three boys and a girl "Hay guys let me introduce to you Dawn" said May, "Hi, Dawn" said the small group. "Dawn let me introduce to you...Drew" said May, as then one of the boys that had green hair gave me a red rose "a rose for a welcoming gift" he said, "Drew! Don't worry he does that all the time...This is ash" she said pointing to the raven-haired boy wearing a cap with a blue Pokémon symbol on it; and a Pikachu was on his shoulder. "H-hi" he said with a slight blush, I used one of my secret powers and listened to his mind in suspicion *Ash: Wow she's really cute* of course, "This is Blue" said May pointing to the girl with Brown hair and was wearing a blue dress. "Hi there" she said with a soft voice. "And last but not least, the 'Lover boy' Gary" May said pointing to the last boy with Brown hair as well. "The one and only!" he said with pride.

"Hi everyone!" I said and then thought to myself, *Wow, Gary looks a lot like Star*. "So, Dawn, where do you come from?" said Misty, I froze and thought *think Dawn think* "oh, err, I live in the forest. I used to be home schooled." *It's a good thing that I do live in the forest* I replied and thought again.

"That sounds so cool as well as lonely" said Blue. "Oh, no need to worry, I got the Pokémon and my twin brother" I said as well my famous line, "Who's your brother?" asked Ash. "His name's Star, he's the Mystic wood Gym Leader and believe it or not, he looks a lot like Gar-"as then I cut myself of as then I saw a boy with purple hair waking past and his hands in his pockets as all of a sudden he glanced back at me with a frown on his face for only a second as he disappeared into the school building.

*Wow, how mysterious* I thought then snapped out of it as then I saw a hand waving in front of me which belonged to Drew while he said "err, Dawn, are you ok?" I blushed in embarrassment and put my hand behind my head. "Yeh, I'm fine...Who is he?"I asked curiously, "that's Paul, don't mess with him he will fight with any one even if you're a girl" said May.

"Yeh, but it surprised me when he didn't pick a fight with me yesterday. That has to be a new record" said Gary. "Oh" I said then thought *there's the one I've been looking for*.

*RRRRRRRRingggggg*

**Me: That's it for this time. I might do the next chapter in a day or two depends on how tired I am from school or if my mom will let me on my laptop.**

**Wolfy: Well, hurry up I want to show up again and see if there's any Angle-Cats.**

**Paul: Wolfy quit it already, it's all you ever think of.**

**Wolfy: you're not the only one that feels lonely.**

**Me: SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!**

**Both: Sorry**

**Wolfy: Naturegirl360 do you have an Angle-Cat?**

**Me: No, don't I am the one who created you do you really think I'd have one, since you're going to be like this. YOU! Finish the story.**

**Wolfy: *Sighs* Fine, Naturegirl360 out.**


	3. A Wish-What?

**Hay Naturegirl360 here,**

**Once again one review with full encouragement and I like to thank that person, Guest333.**

**Thank you! *Hugs Guest333* as well I like to say I do like your name because it doesn't matter what you are called, as long you are you that's what brings the best out of you. So be are shooting star :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, apart from my Pokémon breed Angle-Cat/Dog and my character Star... And maybe another new character, that I don't entirely own. **

Chapter three

(Paul P.O.V)

I thought about the girl I managed to take a glance at, she was ok I guess, very mysterious. I am at class, sitting at the back on the right side, looking out of the window that was beside me.

*Wolfy: you haven't asked if she had an Angle-Cat. Paul: 1. Can you think of anything besides Angle-Cats and 2. No or I will look stupid and they will get suspicious that I have a pathetic Angle-Dog who doesn't stop THINKING ABOUT STUPID ANGLE-CATS! Wolfy: fine... When is it lunch time? * I face palmed as I thought to Wolfy. Since he is my Angle-Dog I've been stuck with him since birth, were both the same age (of course) and he's my only friend that I ever had. All of my other Pokémon just call me there cruel master instead. I don't know why? What did I ever do to them?

"Ok class, today we have a new student please make her feel welcome and be kind, she has not been in a proper school before" said Professor Juniper. Then that's when I saw her again, the girl with the midnight-blue hair and sapphire eyes. "Hi, the name's Dawn" she said in some-what, a gentle silky voice. "Thank you Dawn, you can sit between Ash and Paul *sigh* maybe you can make them stop arguing".

"Err, O-ok" she replied as she gracefully walked to her seat, what's with her she's like some kind of vampire, like in the movie 'Twilight'. While I continued to look out of the window, I suddenly received a note.

'Hi, you are Paul, right? , Dawn' *What the... She's 'Talking' to me* I thought to myself as then I written back. 'Yeah, what do you want?' once I silently gave back the note; it was only a matter of seconds when I received it again. 'To tell you that your wish will come true' *Okay, how did she know that I made a wish, but just to be sure* I wrote back the note again saying 'What Wish?!'

Once again the note came back in only a matter of seconds. 'The wish that you made last night about being popular and falling in love with that Ursula girl, of cause' *WHAT!* That was when I lost my temper and wrote back as fast as anything, 'were you spying on me?!'

'Well, yes and no. You see I'm a Wish Guardian and only special people have their granted' *A Wish-what?* I thought to myself with a confused look on my face. I wrote back in normal speed 'and how are you going to do that?'

'Let's just hope that my training have paid off' 'What do you mean; your training will pay off?' 'Well, this is my first day on the job, but no need to worry. I have been trained by the best person to get trained from'. *The best person to be trained from?* I was about to write back until.

*RRRRRRRRingggggg*

She got up from her seat and whispered to me "I'll talk to you at lunch" and she disappeared out of the classroom. So I picked up I text books and went to my next lesson.

(Dawn P.O.V)

It was lunch time and I was eating my lunch with my friends *Oh come on, I have to meet up with my wisher* I thought to myself "Man, I hate maths" said Ash eating his lunch which was big enough to feed 50 people *How can he eat that much? I do not know*, "Are you kidding me? Maths is my favourite" I replied straight away. "Maths can be hard, it's just I can't stand fractions" said Blue, "I think Science is better" said Misty with full enthusiasm. "I'm with Misty on this one" said Drew "Ditto" May replied.

"What do you think of science, Dawn?" asked Gary. "Err, foreign language alert!" I replied, as all of a sudden everyone collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter, while I had no clue, why? "What's so funny?" I asked. Suddenly one of my Poke-Balls opened "Shay Shaymin." (They thought it was a joke, and aren't you supposed to meet up with Paul?) Said my Shaymin with a green collar with a blossom pendent on it.

"You got a Shaymin, aren't they a legendary Pokémon" said Drew surprised. "Yeh, and don't they talk as well" said Gary suspicious "I can talk, I was talking to Dawn in Pokémon as in terms **Private**!" said Shaymin in English. "You can understand Pokémon?" said Ash.

"Yes I can, now if you don't mind I'm going for a walk. Shaymin Return" I replied politely and embarrassed as I returned Shaymin to her Poke-Ball. Then I ran off to find Paul.

(Paul P.O.V)

I was pacing around by my favourite tree waiting for this so called 'Wish Guardian' Dawn. *Where is she?* I thought to myself, as then I suddenly heard a couple of footsteps running up to me. I turned around to see the girl herself.

"Hay, sorry my new friends wanted to talk to me" she said. *Yeh, friends* I thought to myself while giving her a cold glare. She waved a hand in front as she said in a cheeky like voice. "Hello, earth to Paul" I got annoyed so I answered. "Yeh, I'm here. Now what do you really want? I know the whole 'Wish Guardian' thing is fake." And that was when she did a smirk as she said "Oh, it's real all right, and I'll prove it to you."

That was when my life was about to change, as she got out a heart-shaped locket from around her neck, it was silver with a white pearl gem in the middle *Wow, it looks a lot like my locket apart from my pearl is black* I thought to myself, and suddenly it started to glow.

*No, it can't be, it's impossible* I then saw no longer an ordinary Midnight-blue haired girl, now her hair was down and she had beautiful cream coloured wings. "Ok, I believe you now" I said amazed. "Great and I know how we can get started" She said with excitement.

"And how are you going to do that?" I said with a confused look on my face. "Well, I heard from 'lover boy' that you don't play nice" she replied with a suspicious grin. "Who's 'Lover Boy'?" I asked, she face palmed her face and said"Gary". "Oh. **Him**!" I replied with anger *Great she's friends with Gary*, "What's wrong with Gary?" she questioned. "Do's he ever tell you that he **BULLYS ME!** About not having any friends or parents." She looked shocked when I finished my sentence.

"He didn't... I kinda know how that feels" she replied. I looked back at her surprised *have I finally found someone who knows what it's like, that I have been through all my life* I thought and said "What! You don't have friends OR parents?", "Well, I do have a farther and Pokémon friends, but apart from Star I never had human friends." "Who's your farther and Star" I questioned.

"Oh, Star's my twin brother and my father was my special trainer"

*To be continued*

**Ok, that took longer than I thought.**

**I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for my next chapter, for my apology I am going to hold an Ikarishipping one-shot competition the winner will get to have a one shot shipping of their choice that I will write.**

**The competition will end at Friday 13****th**** September 2013.**

**Anyway tell your friends, read more of my stories and enjoy the competition. Good luck.**

**So, see you in up to three days.**

**Naturegirl360, Out.**


	4. The god of love?

**Hay, Naturegirl360 here.**

**Sorry it took so long, two words 'school life'.**

**Any way I got a message to Guest333s brother about your 3DS, yeh... She/he took it, but is very sorry. Here have a cookie, its got chocolate-chip *Gives cookie* Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, apart from my breed Angel-Cat/Dog; my charter Star and the new charter that I don't entirely own, Dawn's farther.**

Chapter Four

(Dawn P.O.V)

"No really. **WHO** is your farther?" said Paul getting annoyed again. *Dawn: Man, I got a lot of work to get his temper down. ? : Yeh, down for good I'm getting a headache from all of his complaining and moaning.* I thought to myself. "Fine, but, you must promise me not to tell anyone about this, my farther or the wish" I answered him. He sighed for a second and said "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Believe me; I got secrets of my own." *Secrets of your own* I thought, "Well my father is..." He looked at me like he was really annoyed and just wanted to be somewhere else. I face-palmed and continued "CUPID!"

"Wait, isn't he the god of love?" he said with a surprised look on his face *He's finally believing me* I thought with a smile "Yep". But then he started to freak out, "Ok, this is not happening, this is not real, this is a dream; and I'm going to wake up and forget about this." I sweat-dropped and thought * Dawn: I thought this might happen. ? : I think you need some help with 'waking' him up. Dawn: Good idea.*

I looked for the Pokémon that I wanted, and cried out as I released it. "Now, Dark-Heart, Spoooootlight" appeared out of the Poke ball was a small Umbreon with a blue collar and an half of a black heart "Um, Umbreon" he said as suddenly his yellow rings turned blue revelling that his was a shiny Umbreon. "Ok, Dark-Heart. Use Tear-full heart on Paul" I said pointing to Paul.

Dark-Heart moved to a position, that looked like he was about to pounce and hearts appeared around him, then turned into water when it was floating over Paul, 'Waking him up' as he got wet. He steamed up and shouted at me. "What was that for?" I stuck my tongue out at him as I said in a cheeky way "you wanted to wake up, didn't you?" I hinted my cheekiness with one of my other powers that had passed down from my farther, which did work because he was now (slightly) blushing. "Err, thanks" he replied a bit confused.

"Great, I'll see you at battling class." I said as I returned Dark-Heart and ran off to my next class while waving goodbye to the confused, blushing Paul.

(Paul P.O.V)

"Wait a second, did her eyes turn pink." I said after 'what her name' ran off. Then Wolfy came out and said "Yes, yes they did" "Err, Wolfy. How much did you see?" I asked him straight way. "Everything, including that weird moment, when you randomly heard your heartbeat" I gave a glare then said "You know, for an Angel-Dog, you can be annoying." "What do you mean?" He said while giving me the puppy dog eyes *Pathetic* I thought "Well, for starters you take over my dreams, with your stupid Angel-Cat in are sleep" "Well, like I said you're not the only one that feels lonely" I sighed *He's right* I thought again, even though I did know that he could read my thoughts. "Come on let's get to class" I said while I returned him.

(Dawn P.O.V)

"Yes, battling time" Shouted Misty exited, I giggled of her enthusiasm, she had different interests then the over girls. "Yeah, well, for me it will be a piece of cake" said Ash, again I read his mind to see what he was up to *Ash: Maybe I can empress, Dawn* "Ash, I hope you're not trying to show off" I said to him. He then turned pale and said quickly "N-No, I'm not" While Pikachu face-palmed saying embarrassed "Pika". Then the Teacher came in, as I heard was called Brock saying "Good afternoon class, let's get started on are battling. The teams that are Battling each other are up on the board here" as then he pointed to were the Board was.

The gang and I went to see who was battling who? And Gary read out loud to us:

"Ashy-boy and me,

Misty and Blue,

Drew and May,

Ursula and Silver,

And finally, Dawn and Paul...Wait a second".

"YOU'RE BATTLING PAUL!" Everyone shouted.

*To be continued*

Paul: I cannot believe, that you made me do the most pathetic thing, that I have ever done

Me: You were just blushing and acting confused, because you just over reacted, when Dawn was being cheeky.

Paul: You heard what the story said, she was using one her powers that her farther passed down. I'm not an idiot; she used love powers on me.

Me: Ah, but Paul, did you know that her power don't work on you? Aww, Pauly's got a little crush on Dawn.

Paul: I do not; I like Ursula, hay...Err, troublesome can hear what I'm thinking so to prove that she's wrong.

Dawn: Erm, nope. Not a word, you're like that you got some barrier around you. AND MY NAME IS DAWN. D-A-W-N, DAWN! NOT TROUBLESOME!

Paul: well, fine. But you better not make me do anything more pathetic. Got it?

Me: Oh really, well bad luck Paul the next story's got some juicy stuff

Dawn: Will you tell me, Naturegirl360

Me: Sure, *Whispers*

Paul: *Getting annoyed* Aww, come on. That's not fair.

Dawn: *Starts to grin* Oh, this is to good, can I show my companion in the next story as well.

Me: Sure, it's just getting better and better.

Paul: *Mumbles* More like Worse and more worse.

? : I'll finish it off, Naturegirl360 out.


	5. Let me the battle begin

**Hay, Naturegirl360 here,**

**This time school is not the reason, I found this new anime called 'Kaichou wa Maid-Sama' trust me it is really good, but not as good as Paul and Dawn being together. *Looks behind* Yeh, Dawn you are so blushing and Paul don't give me that glare.**

**Since I made a couple of changes to my home page I got a lot more reviews, THANK YOU!**

**Also I had this terrible habit of spelling Angle instead Angel, but I'm keeping an eye on it more and there will be no more mistakes...Hopefully.**

**Finally I'm beginning to run out of ideas, so if you like to give me some ideas; that would be very helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon apart from my breed Angel-Cat/Dog my charter Star and Dawn's farther Cupid (Well, I don't entirely own him)**

Chapter Five

(Paul P.O.V)

"YOU'RE BATTLING PAUL!" I heard the annoying gang, apart from troublesome shout.

"No fair, I usually battle Paul" said Gary the pathetic. *Huh, and I usually kick your butt* I thought to myself, "Well, sorry Gary. But from what Dawn's battling files say, she is quite a trainer/co-ordinator" said Breeder-guy 'Brock'.

*This might be interesting* I thought again. "Hay, at least we finally get to battle, right Gary?" said the idiot with the stupid weak Pikachu on his shoulder 'Ash'. "I guess you're right, Ashy-Boy" Gary replied with a grin, and then idiot busted out like a little child shouting "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Breeder-guy sweat-dropped and then said "ok, then everyone let's begin".

(Dawn P.O.V)

As I watched every nerve-wreaking battle I became more and more nervous, as each one was stronger and stronger.

Then it was the battle, me vs. Paul.

"Alright let's go through with the rules once more, this is a three on three battles. The person with the most wins, win. Begin!" Said Brock, "Electivire, stand by for battle" Paul shouted out with fury, *I don't think he likes me battling him* I thought.

"Elec-tivire (this will be a piece of cake)", it's said while looking at me. "Ha, she's going to have trouble, Electivire has never been beaten" said Drew. *Until, now* I thought to myself again, "alright, Ponyta Spoooootlight!" I cried out as my Ponyta appeared with one of my stickers that I designed myself. Flame burst out of that Poke-Ball shaped as a dragon, and charged down the battle field in two lanes of fire, between it light shone as she appeared and stopped standing on her hind legs crying out as the two lanes of fire made a heart behind Ponyta as well wearing a orange and yellow collar with a tag that looked like fire; Showing her full beauty and power.

"Ponyta (ready when you are, Dawn" said Ponyta, "Ponyta? Fire types don't do much damage to electric types" said May with a frown. Paul didn't seem to care as he shouted "Use Brick-Break!" Electivire jumped to the air powering up a super powerful Brick-Break, "Flame Wall" I said calmly. As then Ponyta stomped the ground and fire burst up creating a shield around her blocking the attack.

"Now it's my turn, Magma quake!" I shouted, "Magma what!?" said Paul surprised as Ponyta stomped the ground again making an earthquake, cracking the ground and created another heart around Electivire. But then magma in six different places of the heart, burst out shaped as dragons once again, and span as it hit Electivire with incredible power.

"Ele *Pant* tivire *Pant*(Man, that was strong for a first staged Pokémon)" said Electivire, "Wow, Electivire took a lot of damage. Dawn might have a chance to beat Paul" said Blue, casually leaning against a wall. "Grr... Keep using Brick-Break!"Screamed Paul, "Eleeeec!" Said the Electivire sending powerful attacks to Ponyta, but I let him attack her because of one reason.

"What is she doing? She's getting her butt kicked" Misty said confused with a frown, "Pony-"Suddenly Ponyta started to glow. "What! It's evolving?" Shouted Ursula finally grabbing her attention for Paul, "Finally" I said. Ponyta slowing changed her form to...

"Rapidash!" cried my newly evolved Rapidash, "I've been waiting for this, and now that my Rapidash has evolved I can use this, Use Flame-Charge!" I cheered. Rapidash powered her attack as she then charged at Electivire with a touch of special power of the Dragon flame, that I and Rapidash had special training with an old friend from childhood.

The attack collided and when the smoke cleared up, "Electivire is unable to battle, as then the winner for this round is Rapidash and Dawn" said Brock. I cheered with my friends as I celebrated my first battle at the school, "Electivire return" said Paul returning his Pokémon, looked at the Poke Ball and continued "you have failed me... *mumbles* so you want to play with fire then... *Shouts* Chimchar stand by for battle; let's hope you haven't wasted my time training you".

Chimchar appeared out of his Poke Ball saying "Chim Char (Yay, battling time finally)", *Hmm, Pauls next Pokémon is a Chimchar, so I will use 'her'* "Rapidash return" I said. Like all of my other Pokémon do Rapidash returned while bowing down to me, *All my life they do this and I'm still not used to it* I thought with a sweat-droop.

"Huh? What is she doing now?" said Paul with a confused look on his face, "Wow, what an exit that's a really good contest style" said May. "Err, May? You do know that Shaymin did the same thing to Dawn earlier" replied Drew, with a faint blush of embarrassment. "Oh yeh, I forgot" May laughed, *O-K* I thought to myself.

"Alright, now my flower, Spoooootlight" I cried out as the Poke Ball opened with another of my designed stickers. Blossoms flowed out up to the sky and spun around in a circle, as light glowed at the middle revelling the Pokémon spinning as well to the ground. When she stood up it reviled a little female Chimchar, wearing one of my special white roses shaped as a heart on her head.

"Chim-char (Play time)" said Flower with her cute girly like voice, while Pauls Chimchar's eyes turned into hearts as he said "Chim-char char (Wow, wow, wow)". "Ha ha, looks like Pauls Chimchar has fallen for Dawns Chimchar" said Ash laughing. But Paul looked frustrated "Grr, snap out of it. This is a battle and that is our enemy", "Char (Fine)" The little male Pokémon frowned. "Ok, Flower. This is your first battle with me, so lets' see what you got. Use heart-burn!" I shouted. Flower jumped to the air with great height, as hearts appeared around her and within a second they turned into fire.

As the Attack was about to shot at Chimchar, I heard Paul said "*Mumbles* Where does those attacks come from I've never heard of them before *Shouts* Block it!" But Chimchar found the attack to powerful and he got hit, "Grr, use Dig" Paul said again. "Chim, Chim Chim" he said while digging down deep at a fast rate.

"Remember your training, feel the earth like your part of it, when you feel Chimchar, dodge him" I said to Flower calmly, so she did what I said and what felt like hours, Chimchar finally jumped out to attack. But Flower manage to jump out of the way elegantly just as he was about to shot out, "Charrrrrrr!" Chimchar screamed when jumped out with his fist in the air to punch.

While Flower and Chimchar were still in the air, I shouted "now, use cold-heart!" The hearts appeared around her again, but this time they burst into shattered icicles and hit Chimchar with great power once again. "Hay, fire types can't use ice type attacks" said Gary, but I gave him a cheeky grin and replied. "But it's also a love type attack... Now use, Attract!" Flower blow Chimchar a gentle kiss, which ended up falling for her all over again.

"Chim-Charrrrrrr (Man, she's pretty and strong)" said Chimchar, "Snap out of it!" growled Paul. "Let's finish it with Flame-Wheel Full Power!" I finished off, while Flower did the most biggest and powerful Flame-Wheel, that no little Chimchar could ever make.

"Charrrrrrr!" he said before a large explosion went off, sending a bright light at every inch of the gigantic school. When the smoke cleared everyone knew the answer to their question, "Paul's Chimchar is unable to battle so the winner again goes to Flower and Dawn" said Brock.

"Alright, two in a row" I cheered for the second time. "Chimchar return" said Paul through clenched teeth, when Chimchar returned he continued "your training didn't pay after all". I frowned *Dawn: this is one lesson that I have to teach him now. ? : My I help on this one, please?* "Alright, Flower return" I said as Flower returned to her Poke Ball, with the usual bowing down to me.

"What is she up to now?" I heard Paul mumble, I got my special Poke Ball out containing my best friend since I was little. "Now, my best companion Spoooootlight".

(Paul P.O.V)

I still can't believe that I'm getting my butt kicked by a girl, as well my own Wish-Guardian. And what I thought that it couldn't get worse was when she brought out her final Pokémon. The colour cream with wing's shiny and as graceful looking that I have ever seen as well a silky long tail. A Pokémon as rare as any Pokémon is and that was...

"Angel" said the gentle girly voice Pokémon. "What!" I said then thought to Wolfy * Paul: She's got an Angel-Cat. Wolfy: Oh yes, let me see, let me see? Paul: No!*

"What is that Pokémon?" said the idiot as he got his pathetic Pokedex out. "Royal Angle-Cat, The legendary Royal Pokémon, they say they are the second most rarest and powerful Pokémon to ever exist and they match up to Royal Angle-Dog. They are also known that they always belong to girls that have love powers, while Angle-Dogs belong to boys with love powers."

I then heard a snigger followed by some weird snort which belong to Ursula *what the, she may look pretty but the way see laughs does not suite her*. "Ha, Love powers what a freak. I wonder what else she's been hiding." Said Ursula, Troublesome seem to be a bit uncomfortable. This side that I had not seen Ursula **or** Troublesome before, but straight away I knew this was not right. So I was about to say until "Who are you calling a freak, you have no idea who you're talking to miss-". "Thank-you Sapphire, can we just get back the battle please...*Mumbles* this is one of the reasons why I don't let her out" said Troublesome that cut off the Angle-Cat which I presumed was called Sapphire.

(Dawn P.O.V)

I'm beginning to think this plan of mine is not going to go well; and now that Ursula (the evil witch, who has no right to treat people like that), the girl that Paul wants to be with, is already finding hard to think of a perfect plan to get those two together.

Now that I let my best friend since I was born, Sapphire the Royal Angel-Cat *Dawn: that can't stop think about Angel-Dogs. Sapphire: Well hello, I never got to have a friend that was my own kind, unlike you. You have never had a friend that was a full-blood human, while you're a half-blood. Dawn: true, it's bad enough that Paul knows my Job and about my farther; but there's still more things that no one knows besides me and you*, we thought together.

"Ok, Dawn... So come on, Paul. Let's see this 'strongest secret Pokémon' that these **humans **have been talking about" said Sapphire. "What are you talking about?" Paul replied confused, but in some way it looked he was hiding something. *Out of everyone somehow I can't read his mind, maybe its part of the whole wish guardian thing* I thought myself again. "Yeh, Sapphire. What **are** you talking about" I asked, a little confused as well.

(Paul P.O.V)

This is not good, that darn cat Pokémon is on trail. But then I lost it when she said "Oh, you'll see when Mr. Chicken here will be brave enough to show this simple Pokémon he's hiding". I clenched my fist as I shouted "I am not a CHICKEN!" *Wolfy: Paul calm down, remember Ursula*. My anger turned into rage as I shouted out again "Calm down! Alright then how about you calm out for battle!" I throw Wolfys Poke ball onto the battle field, as he appeared his ears, wings and tail was dropping in embarrassment "Why is it always me that makes Paul angry" He mumbled.

"Paul has a Royal Angle-Dog!" Troublesome cried out surprised. But then I heard the familiar chuckle, "Ha, that's his secret Pokémon and what's even better he's got love powers, ha" Gary laughed, then everyone apart from Troublesome, Sapphire, Wolfy and Breeder guy (remember Brock) burst out laughing.

"Hay, it's not my fault that I was born with it!" I shouted, "Yeah, you haven't laughed at me but you laugh at him that's just mean!" Said Troublesome, **helping** **me,** "Ha, who do you think you are, his **girlfriend**" said Ursula. Just by looking at Troublesome, something snapped. "Oooooh, you should have not said that... I might need some help" said Sapphire.

"What did you just say" said Troublesome, getting angry.

"Are you deaf? I said who do you think you are? His **Girlfriend**" Said Ursula.

"That's it; prepare to run, **full human!**" Troublesome eyes turned red in anger, as she started to chase her, but suddenly one of her Pokémon jumped out of its poke ball and grabbed her wrist.

"Hay, let go Lucario" she calmed down a little when she saw the strange Lucario wearing a kung-fu belt that looked like it was made of pure gold. "Herr" he said, surprisingly she calmed down and said "Your right, it's just that I'm not used to meeting humans that are RUDE!" as she looked at Ursula at the corner of her eye. She returned Lucario and continued "anyway, let's start the final battle"

(Dawn P.O.V)

"Use Howl" Paul commanded the Angel-Dog, as he then got to a pounce position and howled with amazing power as a rare/powerful Pokémon should be. "Hold your ground by using your paws" I told Sapphire, she extend her claws and clawed the ground with a tight grip as well using her glittery wings to shield herself from the howl.

"Not bad, for a girl" said the Angel-Dog.

"Well I'm just getting started. Dawn! Next move please so I can rip this PUP to shreds!" said Sapphire, a bit over the tip; as I sweat-dropped and face-palmed.

"*Mumbles*She just gets carried away...*Shouts* Now, use Vine-Whip" I shouted. Sapphire then started to shot two vines at the Angel-Dog, "Fly up to the sky" Paul said calmly as always. The Angel-Dog took off but the Vine-Whip managed to grab one of his paws and pulled him to the ground, hard.

"Get out of it, I know you can!" Paul screamed, *Paul's finally learnt his lesson, let him go now* I thought to Sapphire, as she smiled and slowly released the winged dog. "Wolfy, are you ok?" Paul asked the Angel-Dog, which I now know was Wolfy.

Wolfy slowly got up and said "You bet, I'm ready for the finally".

"Wow, Pauls suddenly all caring for his Pokémon" said Drew surprised.

"But why did Sapphire let go when they had a chance?" said Misty confused, holding her Togepi.

"I don't know" replied Blue, still leaning on the wall.

"Ok, let's finish this with one of **my** own moves! Use Wolfs-Pack!" shouted Paul, Wolfy then grown into the size of a wolf and gets ready for a combo of double team and a fast and powerful close combat.

"Use Nature's Force" I told Sapphire, she then grown into a size of a leopard and took to the sky gaining all of our powers of love, fire and nature. When she powered up to full blast she shot to the charging Wolfy with light coloured green, red and pink around her till they both collided; and once more a gigantic explosion spread light across each corner of the school even the forest that surrounded it.

When the light faded Wolfy and Sapphire were still standing in their normal forms, panting away. It was ten seconds later until they both finally collapsed unconscious. "Wolf and Sapphire are unable to battle, so it is a tie. But as Dawn won the other two round, Dawn is the winner" I cheered as I went to see Sapphire, as well the gang came over to congratulate me. As for they said I was the first person to beat Paul, *Well, I kick my brothers butt at his gym loads of times. But he was not as powerful as Paul was*.

(Paul P.O.V)

It was the end of the day and I was humiliated, a girl had kicked my butt on her first day; and Ursula was there.

"Hay wait up" I heard the now annoying voice, "What do you want?" I asked Troublesome, "to see if you like to walk home with me, I live in the forest as well" she replied innocently. "No" I grouched, "You're mad at me, aren't you?" she suddenly said. I turned around to show her my irritation, "well, what do you think?"

"Well, did you not learn something" I then stopped frowning, realising *she's actually right* I thought to myself "that I can't always win?" she sweat-dropped.

"No, that you have to be more kind to your Pokémon for example, you opened up to Wolfy. If you're more kind to Pokémon then you can learn to be kind with people" she said.

"Oh... Look I'm... I'm sorry for all the bad things I said to you, I...I had a lot of trouble in my life a-and I'm not used to people being kind to me" I tried very hard to not to cry (Naturegirl360: yes people, he's about to cry).

"Hay, its ok believe it or not, my life was like that... I have experienced a lot of deaths in my life... including my mum" Troublesome said shyly, kicking the dirt gently. I turned around and said "*Mumbles* well, I have as well".

I started to head towards home as I then said a little loader so she could hear me "Come on then, Troublesome".

"Hay, my name is Dawn! D-A-W-N, Dawn!" she shouted at me while I smirked.

*To be continued*

**Me: Hay Guys, I finally finished this chapter, I should give myself a pat on the back with this, hay I'm a poet and I **did** know it.**

**Dawn: Well, thanks Naturegirl360. When you made Paul open up to me, it felt really good.**

**Paul: Can you girls please stop talking about that; this is even worse than Wolfy talking about Angel-Cats**

**Dawn: Sapphires the same when it comes to Angel-Dogs**

**Me: *Hears Paul and Dawn starting to argue* *Sighs* this is going to be another long day. Wolfy, Sapphire, can you two finish off please.**

**Wolfy and Sapphire: Sure, Naturegirl360 out.**


End file.
